Hope
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: bolehkan aku berharap lagi? Aku tidak ingin mengalamainya untuk yang kedua kalinya , tolong jangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia , ijinkan aku memilikinya , injinkan aku. maaf summary gaje , gak jago bikin summary ,kyumin ,Last chap is up..mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1  i find another breath

annyeong haseo...*deep bowing  
>ini FF pertama saya disini , jadi jika ada salah kata ato yang lainnya , atau malah FF'a jelek saya mohon maaf...<p>

hehehe

Title : Hope

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : liat ajah entar….hehehehehehe

Length : Chaptered

Summary : bolehkan aku berharap lagi? Aku tidak ingin mengalamainya untuk yang kedua kalinya , tolong jangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia , ijinkan aku memilikinya , injinkan aku.

Disclimer : Super Junior hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang tuanya , tapi kalo boleh egois Supr junior itu milik ELF , begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi ceritanya asli milik saya...^^

_Part 1_

_-~O~-_

**_*author pov*_**

_Ia tidak pernah menyangka_

_Jika ia akan merasakan cinta_

_Hanya gadis itu yang ada di pikirannya_

-flashback-

"hahahahahaha…..siwon! gendong aku!" suruh seorang gadis

"ne , ayo naik!" suruh laki-laki itu sambil membungkukan badannya

"ayo lari aku mau ditangkap sama dia!" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk kearah belakang , dibelakang merak ternyata sudah ada seorang namja lagi yang hendak menagkap gadis itu,

"hwaaa…kita harus cepat lari!" ucap namja yang tadi dipanggil siwon itu , lalu ia dengan gesit langsung lari, menjauhi namja yang sedang lari dibelakangnya

"kesana…ayo cepat! nanti aku tertangkap!" suruhnya seperti anak kecil. Siwon berlari kemana pun yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu. Sampai namja yang tadi mengejar mereka kehilangan jejak

"kemana meraka? Curang,…masak aku tidak ada teman!" ucap namja itu sambil sibuk mencari mereka berdua.

DREEESSS

Hujan turun , namja itu segera mencari tempat berteduh. Ia berteduh disebuah rumah kecil yang berada ditaman itu.

DEG

Ia melihat siwon dan gadis itu berteduh di sebuah hemperan toko yang berada diseberang jalan.

-end flashback-

_Tapi gadis itu tidak mungkin jadi miliknya_

_Ia sudah memiliki orang lain_

_Sahabat baiknya sendiri_

_Choi Siwon_

_Ia tau ia tidak akan pernah memiliki gadis itu_

-flashback again-

"apakah kau Choi siwon mau menerima Kim Kibum sebagai istrimu baik disaat senang , sedih *udah ah skip ya , kyo gak tau soalnya , anggep aja udah, hehehe*

"ya…" ucap siwon mantap sambil menggengam tangan kibum erat

"dan kau Kim Kibum….*skip*" tanya seorang pastur

"ya….." jawab kibum bahagia

-end flashback-

_Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya_

_Itu semua sudah terlambat_

_Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain_

_Haruskah ia merelakannya?_

_***author pov end***  
><em>

**_*kyuhyun pov*_**

_Aku kehilangan jiwaku_

_Aku kehilangan seluruh harapan_

_Harapan untuk hidup_

_Harapan untuk dapat tetap tersenyum_

_Aku akan merelakanmu_

Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi , seolah jiwaku hilang. Banyak cara yang kulakukan , tapi semua itu hanya menambah rasa sakit ini. Sakit karna harus melepasmu untuknya , ingin aku pergi , tapi entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang seakan memberiku harapan , yang semula semua itu telah hilang.

Hari ini aku kembali ada dalam situasi saat itu , tepatnya saat ini aku sedang menghadiri sebuah acara resepsi pernikahan dari sepupuku. Sebuah permainan piano yang benar-benar menenangkan , aku terus mendengarkannya.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Hei kenapa sudah selesai? Aku sekarang sedang sangat menikmatinya. Aku menoleh kearah podium tempat seseorang memainkan sebuah piano. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat , ia masih duduk. Bisa kulihat sebuah gaun putih menutupi kakinya. Kini ia hendak berdiri dan sekarang ia bediri di disamping piano hitam itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"gamsahamnida…." Ucapnya sambil menundukan badannya.

Rambut hitam yang diikat , lengkap dengan bandana yang berwarna senada menghiasi rambutnya *bayangin deh jandi pas dipesta jun pyo yang lagi tunangan*. Senyum manis yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dengan tinggi tubuh sedang , lengkap dengan gaun yang begitu indah saat ia kenakan.

Aku…entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Mungkinkah jiwaku akan terkumpul kembali , harapanku akan kembali padaku?

"kyu ah , apa kabar?" seseorang menepuk bahuku , aku menoleh

"eunhyuk! Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" ucapku senang karena teman masa kecilku kembali ke Korea.

"ne aku baik-baik saja , kau sendiri?" tanyanya

"baik" jawabku singkat , kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan kami selama beberapa tahun berpisah.

"aku menyukai seorang gadis!" ucap eunhyuk

"mwo? Benarkah? Kau sudah mengungkapkannya?" tanya kyu saat itu , tapi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa? Harusnya kau mengngkapkannya sebelum terlambat! Sebelum dia memiliki seseorang yang akan merebutnya nanti" ucap kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurus , oerasaannya kembali seperti 3 bulan yang lalu

"aku hanya takut , kami berteman baik! Dia sahabatku sendiri , aku pertamanya sangat nyaman saat bersamanya , kukira itu hanya karena kami sahabat. Tapi perasaan itu makin besar , aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku memang mencintainya!" jelas eunhyuk panjang lebar

"kau hanya perlu mengatakannya!" ucap kyuhyun lagi , masih merasa sesak didadanya

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis yang sekarang duduk ditempat yang sering aku duduki

"tentu saja , ini bukan punyaku! Kau bisa duduk semaumu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"ne , gomawo!" ucapku , aku langsung mengeluarkan mp4ku dan memasng headset. Mendengarkan lagu ditempat ini akan membuatku sedikit tenang.

Tenang sekali , tapi kenapa? Apa orang disampingku sudah pergi? Ku buka mataku , kulihat gadis itu masih duduk disampingku sambil membaca sebuah buku yang bisa kutebak itu adalah sebuah novel. Matanya teduh , tapi wajahnya sungguh datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku.

_Kita belum mengenal_

_Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedekat ini denganmu_

_Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku_

_Tapi kenapa kau sudah bisa mengobati lukaku_

_Kau begitu jauh_

_Tapi kenapa kau bisa meneduhkanku_

'aku hanya ingin bisa berharap lagi' batinku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman

DREEESSS

Hujan turun lagi ,

"omona~" pekiknya , aku tersadar

"hujan?" gumamku , aku langsung lari mencari tempat berteduh.

Akhirnya aku berteduh disebuah rumah kecil ditaman itu , ya sama seperti saat itu. Kulihat seseorang lewat didepanku , aku melihat ia kebingungan harus kemana. Lalu langsung saja aku tari tangannya.

"disini lumayan bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh" ucapku saat ia sudah berada disampingku

"ne , gomawo sudah mau berbagi denganku!" ucapnya canggung

"tentu saja , ini bukan punyaku , kau bisa berteduh disini sesukamu!" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah kenapa bisa mengembang.

"tapi maaf tadi kau menjiplak kata-kataku , kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa memberimu ijin untuk mengatakannya semaumu!" ucapannya terdengar serius

"eh? Maaf , kutarik lagi kata-kataku!" ucapku takut ia memang benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya.

"hahahaha…tidak apa-apa , aku hanya bercanda!" ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman , aku sempat terpana melihatnya,

JEDERRR

"hwaaa…" pekiknya lalu segera memelukku erat , suara petir itu sungguh keras. Sampai –sampai aku saja kaget mendengarnya.

"sudah , tidak apa-apa!" ucapku

_Baiklah_

_Katakan saja aku sudah mulai gila_

_Untuk pertama kalianya aku merasakan perasaan ini_

_Bukannya aku berbohong_

_Perasaan ini lebih kuat dari yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya_

_Katakan saja aku aneh_

_Sudah ku katakan tadi bahwa aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya_

_Tapi dia sudah bisa membuatku gemetar tak karuan_

Untung saja hari ini hujan dan dingin , tapi bukan maksudku aku senang dia memelukku. Tapi cuaca dingin ini bisa menutupi wajahku yang sudah merah merona. Ia melepas pelukannya ,

"mianhae , aku takut petir! Aku tadi reflek!" ucapnya malu

"gwenchana , kau bebas memelukku!" kataku tanpa sadar

"tapi kan badan ini kan punyamu , aku tidak bisa bebas!" katanya sambil berdiri menjauh

"tidak apa-apa! Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku , kulihat ia agak ragu tapi akhirnya ia membalas uluran tanganku

"Lee Sungmin" ucapnya singkat sambil membungkukan badannya , aku merasa familiar dengan ini. Bukan , bukan dengan namanya tapi dengan wajahnya , dengan gerak tubuhnya.

Pertemuan ini sungguh aku syukuri , perasaan ini kembali tertata rapi. Bahkan kini mungkin musim semi telah menjamah hatiku , berbeda dengan sekarang yang masih musim dingin.

_Aku mencintainya_

_Aku memang mencintainya_

_Pertama hal yang aku rasakan saat bertemu dengannya_

_Jantungku , hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku mencinainya_

_Akan ku pertahankan_

_Akan ku perjuangkan_

"minnie….." ucapku lembut sambil menepuk pundaknya

"hyu…..eh, kyu…!" ucapnya agak kaget

"wae?" tanyaku lalu duduk disampingnya

"ahniyo , kesini lagi?" tanyanya

"ne , aku selalu kesini! Aku selalu disini mencari ketenangan!" jelasku , tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya berubah

"tenang? Maaf kalau aku disini jadi mengganggu ketenanganmu!" ucapnya tampak sedih

"iya kau hanya membuatku tidak tenang saja !" ucapku bermaksud bercanda

"eh? Benarkah? Baiklah aku pergi!" ucapnya lalu hendak pergi

"eheh…aku hanya bercanda!" tahanku dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya

"tidak , aku juga hanya ingin pergi!" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dengan lembut

Aku tidak mau lagi

Aku harus mengatakannya

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu

Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu

Entahlah , aku tidak tau

"jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapku lagi dengan tatapan memelas

***kyuhyun pov end***

***sungmin pov***

_Aku bingung_

_Aku sungguh bingung saat ini_

_Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya hatiku inginkan_

_Aku hanya tidak bisa merasakan ini sekaligus_

"minnie…" panggilnya

"hyuk aku kangen! Baru aja nyampe di Korea , kamu udah lupa!" kataku sambil memeluknya erat

"mianhae minnie , aku udah lupa sama kamu! Coba aja tadi aku gak liat foto kita! Mungkin aku minggu ini gak bakal nemuin kamu gara-gara lupa! Hahahahaha" ucapnya sambil tertawa ,

"yaudah sana pergi , minnie gak jadi kangennya!" ucapku murka , sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

"hwaa….udah lama gak liat minnie marah , jadi kangen!" kata hyuk sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memelukku lagi

"ogaah , minnie gak mau! Sana pergi!" usirku tanpa belas kasihan

"minnie , becanda tau!" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku yang sudah sangat rapi ,

"hyukiee…..tau gak nih rambut aku sisirnya sampe berjam-jam! Nah sekarang?" tanyaku sambil memegang rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan ,

"minnie aku kangen banget!" katanya lagi sambil menarikku kepelukannya , baiklah aku sekarang sedikit tenang lagi.

"minnie….." ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk pundakku

"hyu…..eh, kyu…!" ucapku agak kaget , ku kira…

"wae?" tanyanya lalu duduk disampingku , aku terus mengikuti gerak tubuhnya

"ahniyo , kesini lagi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ne , aku selalu kesini! Aku selalu disini mencari ketenangan!" jelasnya, 'tenang' jangan-jangan kau mengganggunya , apa perlu aku pergi saja?

"tenang? Maaf kalau aku disini jadi mengganggu ketenanganmu!" ucapku sedih

"iya kau hanya membuatku tidak tenang saja !" ucapnya dengan tampang yang serius

"eh? Benarkah? Baiklah aku pergi!" ucapku lalu hendak pergi , aku tidak mau menganggu

"eheh…aku hanya bercanda!" tahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku

"tidak , aku juga hanya ingin pergi!" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut

_Aku merasaknnya lagi_

_Lagi_

_Dengan namja ini_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Tapi dia…._

"jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan memelas

***sungmin pov end***

***kyuhyun pov***

"kenpa minnie hari ini tidak datang kesini lagi ya? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara perkataanku yang kemarin?" tebakku takut-takut

"ada apa hyuk?" tanyaku saat aku mengangkat telepon dari sahabatku,

"owh…ne , tunggu aku!" kataku menyetujuinya

Aku segera kembali pulang , sebelumnya kuedarkan lagi pandanganku berharap menemukan sosoknya.

'tidak ada' batinku sedih lalu segera berbalik

hospital

"ini hyuk , memang siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku

"temanku , pengakitnya kambuh! Dia suka bandel sih!" ucap sahabatku ini dengan senyum yang terus menyungging dibibirnya

"owh…'sahabatmu' itu toh" ucapku dengan penekanan di kata sahabat

"eh , aku pergi dulu ya! Ada urusan!" ucapku lalu segera pergi , aku masih ingin menunggunya ditaman itu

2 hari berikutnya

Dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan lagi , dia sudah tidak pernah lagi kesini menemaniku. Tapi aku ingin tetap menunggunya , tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa. Karena temanku Eunhyuk akan melakukan pesta Ulang tahunya , tentu saja aku harus datang.

"selamat ya , nanti biar jodoh lancar!" ucapku sambil memeluknya

"iya , eh….duduk , " suruhnya

"wahh…..dia sudah memainkannya!" ucap eunhyuk saat seseorang sedang memainkan sebuah piano

"kenapa aku rasanya pernah mendengarnya ya?" tanyaku penasaran

"tentu saja , dia yang bermain saat penikahan Yesung dengan Ryeowook!" ucap eunhyuk mengingatkanku

"benar-benar bagus!" ucapnya lagi

"menenangkan!" ucapku sambil mengangguk dan kembali terhanyut *np : All My Heart

"dukung aku!" ucap eunhyun saat permainan akan segera usai , aku merasa bingung

'maksudnya?' batinku

Eunhyuk mendekati podium itu , terlihat seorang gadis kini berdiri disana sambil menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"minnie maukah kau menikah denganku?" suara eunhyuk menggema

DEG

"minnie?" gumamku , pertahananku hampir runtuh

'Tuhan , ku mohon jangan lagi' teriakku dalam hati

-TBC-

Hehehehehehehehehehehe…*nyengir sangat2 gaje

Bingung? Gw aja bingung ma nie ff! kagak jelas!

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

mohon review'a...  
>gamsahamnida...*deep bowing<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  unreal expectation

Title : Hope

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : KyuMin(?) , EunMin(?)

Length : Chaptered

Summary : bolehkan aku berharap lagi? Aku tidak ingin mengalamainya untuk yang kedua kalinya , tolong jangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia , ijinkan aku memilikinya , injinkan aku.

-~O~-

_*kyuhyun Pov*_

_Eunhyuk mendekati podium itu , terlihat seorang gadis kini berdiri disana sambil menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih. _

"_minnie maukah kau menikah denganku?" suara eunhyuk menggema_

_DEG_

"_minnie?" gumamku , pertahananku hampir runtuh_

'_Tuhan , ku mohon jangan lagi' teriakku dalam hati_

====================== Chapter 2========================

***kyuhyun pov***

Aku hanya bisa mematung disini menyaksikan mereka , hatiku rasanya seperti ditekan oleh benda yang sangat berat. Sakit sekali , sakit , nafasku tak beraturan. Satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan saat ini , aku sudah tidak bisa menangis , aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Aku serasa lumpuh,

***kyuhyun POV end***

***eunhyuk POV***

Aku sekarang berlutut disini , didepan wanita yang paling aku cintai. Wanita yang ingin sekali ku jadikan pendampingku sampai saat nanti kami tua. Aku berharap , sangat berharap minnieku akan menerima pinanganku. Ku lihat dia hanya menatapku kaget , kumohon jawab aku!

Baiklah ini memang sangat , bukan malahan ini terlalu dini. Bayangkan saja aku langsung mengajaknya untuk menikah denganku , bahkan kami pacaran saja belum. Tapi cinta sudah membutakanku , membuatku bisa melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikinya lebih cepat. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan atau menghabiskan waktu.

Aku melihat ia sudah kembali tenang dengan menarik nafas panjang , ia menyuruhku bangun. Masih kudengar suara yang begitu keras dari arah tempat tamu-tamuku.

"hyukjae berjuang , fighting!" teriak seorang temanku

"minnie terima!" kini giliran teman minnie yang berteriak , aku sungguh senang mereka semua mendukungku. Tanpa sadar senyuman ini kembali tersungging.

DEG

Tanpa kusanggka minnie memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya erat. Mungkinkah ini tandanya….

"hyukie , maukah kau menuggu?" tanyanya lirih

DEG

"hmm, tentu saja! Kapan kau siap katakan padaku!" jawab ku , walaupun ada rasa kecewa. Tapi aku bisa mengerti , minnieku belum siap dengan semua ini.

***eunhyuk POV end***

***sungmin POV***

_Ada apa ini?_

_Aku sungguh tidak mengerti_

_Aku semakin tak bisa berfikir_

_Ku mohon biarkan aku berfikir lagi_

"hyukie , maukah kau menuggu?" tanyaku lirih

"hmm, tentu saja! Kapan kau siap katakan padaku!" jawabnya , aku tau kau pasti bisa mengerti aku my monkey. Aku tersenyum sambil memeluknya.

***sungmin POV end***

***kyuhyun POV***

Aku disini tersenyum miris. Kau sudah menerimanya? Sudah ya? Pikiranku kini kacau. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari yang pernah kurasakan. Haruskah aku menitiikkan air mata pedih disini? Dimana saat teman-temanku , bukan sahabatku sedang berbahagia? Egoiskah aku jika tidak bisa menerima ini?

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa diantara mereka , bahkan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menentang semua ini. Aku baru mengenalmu , aku baru saja bicara denganmu. Tapi kenapa harus begitu sulit untuk melepasmu?

Harapan ini sudah tak akan pernah terisi lagi. Tempatnya untuk menampung sudah hancur , sudah hancur. Jadi untuk apa aku menyimpannya , lebih baik aku buang saja. Buang saja sejauh aku bisa.

Walaupun sulit aku akan tersenyum untuk kalian disini.

***kyuhyun POV end***

***eunhyuk POV***

"kyuhyun dimana ya?" pikirku , sahabatku tiba-tiba menghilang

"eunhyuk!" panggil appaku

"ne , appa! Hmmm melihat kyu?" tanyaku masih mencoba mencarinya

"dia sudah pamit duluan , katanya ada urusan keluarga!" kata appaku

"owh…baiklah!" kataku kembali tenang

"hmmm, bagaimana tadi? Minnie menerimanya kan?" tanya appa penasaran

"ah…appa , mau tau saja! Dia…" belum selesai aku menjelaskannya , tiba-tiba teman-temanku sudah menghampiriku

"hyuk , ahjushi!" sapa teman-temanku dengan sopan

"wah..terima kasih sudah datang! Yasudah kalian bersenang-senang lah!" kata appaku lalu beliau pergi mencari teman-temannya,

"eh…itu minnie , minnie ayo kemari!" panggil salah seorang temanku saat melihat minnie , ya Tuhan sekarang setiap berdekatan dengan minnie jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"pasangan baru selamat ya….." kata mereka serempak

"eh…maksud kalian?" tanya minnie agak risih

"sudahlah kami menegrti , ayo kita rayakan!" ajak seorang temanku , sementara aku yang masih agak kurang mengerti hanya mengangkat bahuku saat minnie menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan.

***Eunhyuk POV end***

***sungmin POV***

Aku ingin mempertimbangkannya. Aku perlu tempat yang yang bisa mendukung. Ah…ya tempat itu.

Aku sudah duduk disini , mataku memang menuju ke novel yang kau baca , tapi pikiranku entah kemana. Teman , sahabat atau orang yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan jika didekatnya. Aku hanya perlu memastikannya.

Aku merasakan seseorang duduk disampingku , kudongakan kepalaku. Ia lagi , aku benar ia pasti akan datang kemari. Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Suasana kemblai tenang. Bolehkan aku bersyukur dengan pertemuan ini? Atau malah merutukinya? Karena dia aku tidak bisa menetapkan hatiku , baiklah aku egois malah menyalahkan orang lain.

Tenang , hanya kata itu yang kini dapat kutangkap. Kami sama sekali tidak melontarkan sepatah apalagi dua patah kata. Dia dan aku hanya terdiam , menyelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

***sungmin POV end***

***author pov***

Hari sudah semakin sore , mereka masih terdiam. Entah karena takut memulai mereka sama-sama membungkam bibirnya.

SRETTT

Laki-laki itu bangkit , ia menarik nafas panjang. Agak lama ia berdiri lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis. Saat laki-laki itu pergi gadis menegankkan tubuhnya , menghela nafas panjang dan hanya bisa menatap matahari sore yang semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Entah bagaimana suasana hatinya saat itu,

**kyuhyun room**

BRUKKK

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Air mata tak lagi bisa keluar. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sakitnya melihat seseorang yang kita cintai berada didekat kita , dan kita sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dengannya , tidak bisa menatapnya.

"aku hanya perlu menghindar ataupun menjauh bukan?" gumamnya sambil menahan rasa sakitnya

Dipejamkannya kuat-kuat matanya , berusaha membuat rasa kantuk menyerangnya hanya agar ia dapat istirahat ataupun melupakan masalahnya sebentar.

**sungmin house**

Sementara ,

"minnie dari mana?" tanya Jaejong yang tak lain adalah umma minnie

"aku , hanya ketaman sebentar!" ucap minnie seadanya lalu langsung masuk kekamarnya

Perasaanya masih sangat kacau , kacau. Bisakah ia menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi kali ini? Bisakah ia menegarkan hatinya lagi kali ini? Laki-laki itu tidak menganggapnya ada ,

"kau melupakanku?" gumamnya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal , terdengar isak tangis dari balik bantal itu.

-~O~-

Hari terus berlanjut , tanpa ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Kyuhyun masih tetap pada tekadnya , menjauhi sungmin , mencoba melupakan sungmin. Yang hanya akan membuat hatinya , perasaanya semakin tersayat , semakin perih. Mungkin kalian akan menanyakan hal ini jika bertemu dengannya , menanggapi tindakan bodohnya 'kenapa kau melakukan ini?'

Sementara Lee Sungmin masih berusaha memperhatikan namja yang telah sedikit demi sedikit merebut hatinya , merebut perhatiannya. Tapi apa? Apa yang ia dapat? Ia hanya semakin kacau dengan perasaannya , namja itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit, kau kan menayakan hal yang sama padanya 'kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh ini?'

Disisi lain masih ada seorang namja yang setia menunggu cintanya disambut oleh gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya. Menunggu , hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

-~O~-

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya , ia sungguh tidak tahan , ia segera ingin pergi darii tepat ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini , saat melihat orang yang ia cintai,

"seharusnya aku berhenti kesini!" ucapnya gak keras , lalu segera pergi

"seharusnya jangan katakan itu didepanku" gumam seorang gadis yang telah duduk sendiri disana , tampak butiran air mata membasahi pipinya

"minnie…kau disini? Hahh…aku capek mencarimu! Kau suka sekali menghilang!" kata eunhyuk dengan terengah-engah

"maaf!" hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari bibir manis sungmin

"kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Uljima!" ucap eunhyuk saat sadar jika sungmin sedang menangis

Ia merengkuh tubuh lemah itu , mencoba merasakan kesedihan sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia mengurangi beban sungmin , walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya membuat sungmin menangis. Tapi ia akan berusaha membuat wanitanya merasa senyaman mungkin saat berada disisinya.

Sungmin hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada eunhuk menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya.

**========================================*minnie pov**

Untuk orang yang kucintai

Atau untuk orang yang selalu berada disisiku?

Bisakah kalian membantuku memilihnya?

Aku , sungguh tidak sanggup

**========================================*kyu pov**

Aku harap aku bisa memilikimu

Aku harap kita bisa bersama

Aku hanya bisa berharap

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa kau harus bersamanya

Tapi , aku hanya bisa merelakanmu bersamanya

Karena kau memang miliknya

**======================================*eunhyuk pov**

Aku hanya ingin bersamamu

Hanya itu

Ku mohon biarkan aku merawat perasaanmu

Merawat hatimu

Ijinkan aku

-TBC-

Gomapta yang review chap sebelumnya….*deep bowing

Saya sudah memperbaikinya di chap ini, sebenarnya pas chap 1 kyo juga udah kasi tanda untuk pergantian point of view'a tapi kenapa bisa ilang ya?*bingung sendiri #plakk , curcol

Untuk chap ini ya juga minta REVIEW bagi sudah sudi untuk membacanya…

Gamsahamnida….*bowing


	3. Chapter 3 i should to release you

Title : Hope

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Hyukjae

Length : Chaptered

Summary : bolehkan aku berharap lagi? Aku tidak ingin mengalamainya untuk yang kedua kalinya , tolong jangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia , ijinkan aku memilikinya , injinkan aku.

Part 3 A (end)

========================================*minnie pov

Untuk orang yang kucintai

Atau untuk orang yang selalu berada disisiku?

Bisakah kalian membantuku memilihnya?

Aku , sungguh tidak sanggup

========================================*kyu pov

Aku harap aku bisa memilikimu

Aku harap kita bisa bersama

Aku hanya bisa berharap

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa kau harus bersamanya

Tapi , aku hanya bisa merelakanmu bersamanya

Karena kau memang miliknya

======================================*eunhyuk pov

Aku hanya ingin bersamamu

Hanya itu

Ku mohon biarkan aku merawat perasaanmu

Merawat hatimu

Ijinkan aku 

***author pov***

Gadis itu masih sibuk menangis dalam dekapan seseorang yang mencintainya , yang dengan segenap hati akan menjaga wanitanya. Gadis itu masih menangis dan mengeratkan dekapannya. Air matanya kini hampir membuat basah baju laki-laki itu tepat dimana ia meletakan wajahnya.

Sementara seorang laki-laki masih melihat dari kejauhan , mengepalkan jemari tangannya. Menahan amarah , cemburu dan sakit hatinya.

'kau kenapa minnie? Kenapa kau bisa sampai sesedih ini? Tidak bisakah kau memebaginya denganku?' batin eunhyuk yang masih memeluk minnie

*eunhyuk pov* 

"hikz….hikz…" aku merasakan dan mendengar isakmu , untunglah kini kau sudah semakin tenang. Aku menepuk punggungmu agar kau bisa merasa lebih nyaman , agar kau tau kalau aku akan selalu ada disisimu untuk menenangkanmu.

GREEPP

Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu dalam dekapanku.

"minnie gwenchana? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan sangat lembut , namun kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu.

Baiklah mungkin kau belum siap , aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau bisa mengceritakannya kepadaku.

***sungmin pov***

'seharusnya aku berhenti kesini!' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingakau

Membuat hatiku makin sakit , baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi. Kehidupanmu akan kembali tenang , karena aku akan segera pergi dari kehidupanmu. Terima kasih atas semuanya , semua kenangan dan harapan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku akan segera pergi dari kehidupanmu yang akhir-akhir ini telah ku ganggu,

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku , sejak kapan tubuh hyukie ku bisa senyaman ini? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Aku sekarang sudah bisa tenang kembali karena sahabatku ini , atau boleh kukatakan calon suamiku. Mungkin ini lebih baik.

_Sahabat yang selalu berada disisiku?_

_Atau orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta dan sakit?_

_Aku akan memilih orang yang memang seharusnya bersamaku ,_

_Orang yang memang tulus bersamaku,_

_Bukankah ini keputusan terbaik?_

Kami pulang sambil bergandengan tangan , aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Karena aku sudah menetapkan dengan siapa aku akan hidup , dengan siapa aku akan menjalani hidup ini. Walaupun mataku masih agak bengkak , ya hyukie yang mengatakan hal tu padaku. Baiklah kali ini ia kembali membuatku sanggup menyunggingkan senyuman ini , setelah aku tersakiti , mungkin.

"sudah sampai!" katanya sambil menghentikan laju mobilnya , aku segera keluar ia pun ikut keluar.

"mau mampir sebentar?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ,

"sudah malam minnie , aku juga belum mandi! Malu kalau betamu , besok-besok saja ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman khasnya

"ne , gomawo…" ucapku , ia hendak mebalikan tubuhnya

SREETTT

CHU~

Aku menrik tanganny dan mencium pipinya sekilas , aku lihat dia tampak kaget dan sempang mematung.

"hyukie , gwenchana? " tanyaku takut

"eh…ne , gwenchana? Kenapa?" tanyanya

"ayolah , aku kan sering mencium pipimu! Tapi kenapa reaksimu begini?" tanyaku hendak menggodanya

"eh…hmmm, tidak , hanya kaget!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku geli melihat tingkah malu-malunya,

"ayo menikah….." ucapku akhirnya , masih disertai senyum manisku

"ah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya , lalu malah bengong memandangku.

"hyukie , kenapa lagi?" tanya ku sambil mengibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

GREEPPP

Ia tiba-tiba memelukku , mengangkat tubuhku dan berputar *ngerti gak?*

"minnieee…..saranghae!" teriaknya senang

"ne…..hyukie aku takut , turunkan aku!" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku

"hahahaha…mianhae , aku terlalu senang!" katanya masih tersenyum sumringah , lalu aku hanya membalas dengan senyum *bahagia bgt deh kayaknya nih cast , dari tadi senyam-senyum terus!*

"besok aku akan mengajak appa kesini untuk melamarmu!" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku

"baiklah akan kutunggu monkey!" kataku menantang

"tunggu aku besok ! kau harus berdandan yang cantik , kalau tidak nanti appaku tidak mau menerimamu jadi menantunya!" katanya mulai jahil

"aku tidak dandan saja kan sudah cantik , jadi kau tenang saja!" kataku lagi

"iya , kau memang minnieku yang cantik! Cup…" katanya sambil mencium pipiku ,

Mukaku agak panas , lalu ia segera pamit.

"minnie tadi siapa yang teriak didepan rumah?" tanya umma

"monyet nyasar umma! Hihihihi….' Ucapku lalu segera masuk kamar.

Sampai didalam kamar , entah kenapa senyuman itu agak terhapus sedikit. Masih ada yang mengganjal dihatiku. Benarkah keputusanku ini?

***kyuhyun pov***

BRUMMM  
>BRRUMMM<p>

Suara motor ini mewakilkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Ingin sekali aku pergi! Agar aku tidak sakit saat melihat kalian berbahagia. Apa aku jahat mengatakan hal itu? Ayolah…kasihani aku , sudah cukup aku menderita.

Mungkin perasaanku pada Kibum sudah mulai menipis , tapi masih saat melihatnya bersama siwon hatiku terasa sakit. Sekarang perasaanku pada sungmin sungguh besar , dan kalian tau bukan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat sungmin bersama eunhyuk? Eunhyuk yang tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri , kejadian ini terulang lagi bahkan lebih sakit lagi. Tadinya aku pikir aku sudah menemukan harapan lagi , tapi harapan itu hanyalah fatamorgana , semu , dan tidak nyata.

"AARrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh…" teriakku sangat keras , namun tidak lebih keras dari deru ombak ini,

Dingin angin malam begitu menusuk sampai ke tulangku , tapi hatiku lebih dingin lagi. Kuremas jemariku , kutundukan kepalaku dan kupejamkan mataku. Berusaha meredam perasaan ini , aku terlalu banyak tersakiti oleh perasaanku sendiri. Jadi biarkan nanti perasaanku yang akhirnya membunuhku.

"hikz….hikz…" kini aku akhirnya dapt lebih lega , aku menangis.

Kini ku kendarai motorku menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi. Semakin aku mengingatnya semakin dalam kugas sepeda motor ini. Entah sudah berapa kecepatan motorku , aku tidak peduli.

BRRUUUUKKKK

***eunhyuk pov***

'ahh…minnie menerimaku…..' batinku tidak ada habisnya

Aku sungguh bahagaia , bahagia sekali. Orang pertama yang kuberi tau adalah tentu saja appa. Sebentar , masih ada orang yang harus kuberi tau lagi , dialah yang membuatku berani mengatakannya .

"eunhyuk…ayo kita berangkat , kau tidak mau minnie menunggu kan?" panggil appa

"ne…aku datang!" teriakku senang ,

"mungkin nanti , sekalian aku mau mengundangnya keacara pertunanganku" gumamku , lalu segera menyusul appa didepan

... 

Ting

Tong

CEKLEKK

"wah….Pak Zoumi sudah datang , silahkan masuk!" ajak umma minnie

Kami segera masuk dan duduk diruang tamu , disana tidak ada minnie. Aku sedikit kesepian , dan sepertinya ahjuma tau aku sedang mencari seseorang.

"Minnie , ayo turun! Eunhyuk sudah datang!" panggil ahjuma

"ne" teriak minnie , aku gugup menunggunya

Lalu tidak beberapa lama setelah itu , tampak sepasang kaki mungil menuruni tangga. Dan tak berselang lama akhirnya sang pemilik kaki itu memperlihatkan wajahnya.

DEG

'omona….minnie cantik sekali ' pekikku dalam hati sementara aku melongon memandangnya

"wah…minnie makin cantik saja , " kata zoumi

"gamsahamnida ahjushi…." Ucap minnie sambil tersenyum manis

Pagi itu kami membincangkan semua rencana pertunangan , malah sudah akan mengarah keacara pernikahan. Aku terus tersenyum saat melihat minnie , bahagianya diriku.

"eunhyuk ajak minnie keluar gih , kalian pasti bosan kan?" tanya ahjuma

"iya , ayo hyukie!" ajak minnie sambil menarik tanganku, kami menuju taman belakang rumah minnie.

"minnie sebentar aku mau menelfon temanku ya!" ucapku lalu segera merogoh ponsel dalam celanaku

"ne….." ucapnya

"yeoboseo…." Ucapku

"aku sudah berhasil….iya , gomawo….tapi nanti kau datang ya hae!...iya , aku sangat mengharapkannya!...ne , annyeong" kataku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sahabatku Donghae , yang sempat ku mintai saran. Dan tentu dia sangat mendukungku

"satu lagi…" pintaku pada minnie

"iya , kutunggu!" katanya

Tut

Tut

Tut

"kenapa?" tanyanya

"molla , hanya tidak diangkat!" ucapku sedih

"mungkin sibuk " ucap minnie lagi

***sungmin pov***

Akhirnya semuanya telah ditetapkan. Aku akan bertunangan dengan hyukie satu minggu lagi , dan pernikahannya tentu saja mereka ingin secepatnya dan itu akan dilaksanakan satu bulan setelah pertuanganku. Seharusnya aku senang , ya senang dan bahagia akan hidup bersama orang yang akan mencintaiku dan menyayangiku selamanya.

Kini aku menyusuri sebuah jalanan sepi , dimana diseberang sana ada hamparan laut yang sangat indah. Kini tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat favoritku untuk mencari ketenangan.

"kenapa tepat diujung sana terlihat agak berantakan ya?" gumamku setelah melihat salah satu sisi jalan itu agak sedikit rusak. Aku segera kesana menghampirinya untuk mencari tau.

" pecahan kaca? Darah?" gumamku setelah melihat apa yang tersisa

"apa itu?" aku melihat benda hitam yang tergeletak diantara semak disisi jalan. Dompet aku menemukan sebuah dompet. Karena aku penasaran aku membukanya ,

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" pikiranku kalang kabut , apa artinya semua ini? Tanpa sengaja aku melihat segerombolan orang , tanpa pikr panjang aku menghampiri mereka

"permisi , boleh saya bertanya?" tanyaku sedikit panik

"ne?" katanya mengijinkan

"kenapa salah satu sisi jalan itu terlihat beratakan? Dan ada noda darah? Serpihan kaca?" tanyaku

"owh…ya , kemarin disana ada orang yang kecelakaan , kondisinya sangat buruk! Untung beberapa orang melihatnya jadi sia bisa langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit!" kata orang itu menjelaskan

"rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku yang sudah sangat panik

-TBC-

R

E

V

I

E

PLEASE...

GAMSAHAMNIDA...


	4. Chapter 4 now our hope come true

Title : Hope

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Hyukjae

Length : Chaptered

Summary : bolehkan aku berharap lagi? Aku tidak ingin mengalamainya untuk yang kedua kalinya , tolong jangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia , ijinkan aku memilikinya , injinkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

***sungmin pov***

Tap tap tap

Dengan tergesa aku langkahkan kakiku dilorong rumah sakit , akhirnya aku menemukan ruangannya. Dengan menarik nafas panjang kulangkahkan kakiku masuk keruangan itu. Didalam tampak seorang terbaring lemah dengan segala alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku menahan air mata yang siap untuk tumpah , aku membenamkan wajahku disalah satu sisi ranjangnya. Hatiku sakit , aku mengakuainya , kalau aku memang masih mencintainya dan mengharapkannya. Kenapa semua terjadi sampai seperti ini , sangat rumit. Sama seperti perasaanku sekarang.  
>.<p>

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini aku selalu menjenguknya dan merawatnya , aku juga sudah mengenal kedua orang tuanya yang memang sengaja pulang ke korea untuk melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Mereka meinta pertolongan agar aku mau menjaganya , karena aku memang mengaku sebagai sahabat kyuhyun. Hei…aku memang sahabatnya kan? Aku tidak bisa mengharap lebih.

Satu persatu peralatan medis itu berkurang , sampai hanya terpasang infus dan kakinya yang masih diperban.

"Kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" batinku

***Sungmin pov end***

***Kyuhyun Pov***

Dia menghawatirkanku , dia menjagaku , dia merawatku. Aku sungguh senang , aku tau jika nanti aku terbangun dan membuka mataku ia akan meninggalkanku lagi. Jadi bolehkah aku sedikit licik? Aku ingin selalu memejamkan mataku saat ia berada disisiku agar dia tidak pergi dariku. Hanya beberapa hari sampai aku pulih , berikan aku kebahagian ini walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kyu aku akan bertunangan 3 hari lagi , dia sungguh membuatku bahagia! Dia yang selalu berada disisiku! Apa kau nanti mau datang kan?" katanya sambil memegang tanganku , aku merasakan buliran air menyentuh tangaku kini.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kenapa kau harus menangis?' batinku , aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini. Sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng?

"Kyu kau menangis?" gumanya sambil mengahapus air mataku

"Aku harap kau menangis bahagia mendengar sahabatmu ini akan bertunangan dan segera menikah!" ucap minnie lagi

'Bahagia? Ya aku bahagia melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia! Setidaknya itu yang harus ku lakukan!' batinku lagi

"Tapi hati kecilku berharap kau menangis karena kau tidak rela aku diambil oleh orang lain , aku harap kau menangis karena kau tidak mau merelakanku! Hikz..maaf aku terlalu percaya diri mengatakan hal itu , karena sebenarnya aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku , saranghae" ucapnya sambil melepas genggamannya dan berljalan keluar kamarku

DEG

"Mwo? Dia juga mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa?" gumamku sambil membuka kelopak mataku

"Aku melakukan kesalahan!" ucapku menyadari akan semuanya

Sehari ini Minnie sama sekali tidak menjengukku , ataupun merawatku. Aku resah sungguh , aku sungguh ceroboh. dua hari lagi , tidak aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Sudah berapa kali aku minta ijin untuk pulang tapi entah mengapa dokter dirumah sakit ini melarangku keras untuk keluar rumah sakit , kata mereka kondisiku masih kurang baik. Aku tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

***author pov***

Tampak seorang gadis memakai dress pink lembut*selalu* selutut dengan bagian atas yang terbuka. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik , tapi sekali lagi ada kesedihan yang tersirat diwajahnya. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya , dia tidak mau siapa pun melihat ia bersedih. Acara puncak akan segera tiba , ayah Minnie sedikit memberikan sambutan,

"Terima kasih sudah berkenan datang ke acara pertunangan anak-anak kami , Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae ayo naik podium" panggil ayah minnie

Mereka berdua langsung ketempat yang disuruh Yunho. Pasangan yang sangat serasi , itulah hal yang nampak sekarang. Seorang Lee Sungmin yang cantik dan seorang Lee Hyukjae yang tampan. Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap mereka sendu,

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia!" ucap orang itu

Kini saatnya acara puncak , Eunhyuk akan memasangkan sebuah cincin untuk Sungmin.

"Hentikan…" teriak seseorang , dia masih memakai tongkatnya karena memang kakinya masih diperban. Tampak sekali orang itu sangat kelelahan , apakah ia berjalan kaki ketempat itu?

"Jangan lanjutkan , kumohon!" ucapnya sambil merosotan tubuhnya kebawah karena tangannya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang kini lemas. Kini dia menangis , diantara orang-orang itu. Mereka menatap namja itu bingung.

Sungmin melirik kearah Eunhyuk , tampak Eunhyuk juga sedang memandangnya. Seolah ia sekarang sedang berikir sangat keras. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin mendekati tubuh namja yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin perlahan mendekati tubuh kyuhyun , ia membungkukan badannya dan akhirnya terduduk didepan kyuhyun. Di pegangnya wajah kyuhyun , ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kyu kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau sekarang masih di rumah sakit kan?" tanya Minnie

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Kyu sambil mendongakan kepalanya

"mwo?" kata Minnie kaget

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama aku bertemu , tapi aku tau aku sudah terlambat! Kau milik sahabatku sendiri , eunhyuk. Aku harus merelakanmu , karena aku kira kau juga mencintai Eunhyuk!" kata Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang belum kering.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sebelum ini , aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! Maaf!" ucap Sungmin sambil hendak berdiri

"Kumohon , maafkan aku! Hanya maafkan atas diriku yang pengecut ini , aku tau ini semua sudah terlambat , aku hanya ingin kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saja! Ku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin

"Baiklah aku memafkanmu , jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang" hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut manis Sungmin

'Aku memang selalu terlambat' batin Kyuhyun sakit

"Kau mencintainya kan? Kau tidak mencintaiku! Lebih baik kau bersamanya Minnie! Kau bahagia akupun bahagia!" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan menyerahkan cincin itu kepada kyuhyun

.

.

***Eunhyuk pov***

_Aku sudah tau semuanya_

_Kau menangis karenanya_

_Kau menerimaku karenanya_

_kau mencintainya bukan?_

Aku melihatmu saat kau menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Sampai aku mendengar semua pengakuanmu. Aku kini menyadarinya , cintamu lebih besar dan begitu besar untuknya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan , yaitu merelakanmu untuk orang yang kau cintai. Asal orang itu bisa membahagiakanmu.

.

.

***Sungmin pov***

"Hyukie…." Panggilku lirih saat melihatnya menyerahkan cincin itu ketangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tetap jadi Minnie ku yang manis! Berbahagialah bersama orang yang kau cintai , Kyuhyun!" ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku. Tanpa sadar air mata ini turun begitu saja.

Eunhyuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapahnya untuk berjalan mendekatiku. Kini kami berdiri berhadapan.

"ayo…" kata Eunhyuk , aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar

Semua mata memandang kami , bahkan orang tuaku dan ayah Hyukie tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seolah mereka ingin tau kelanjutan dari semua ini. Aku memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintaiku? Benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku , Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk

"Kita bertunangan?" tanyaku lagi , lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kami saling menautkan cincin. Pasangan yang sungguh aneh , si wanita mengenakan gaun cantik sementara si laki-laki memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum , kini tampak semua tamu menyunggingkan senyunya , tak sedikit aku melihat ada yang sambil menangis melihat pertunjukan(?) kami. 

==============***kyumin pov**

Aku bahagia

Harapanku terwujud

Terima kasih Tuhan

===============***kyumin pov end  
>.<strong>

.

.

.

***author pov***

Hari ini hari pernikahan mereka , dengan pelaminan berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan warna biru lembut. Sungguh pernikahan yang sangat meriah dan tampak semuanya merasakan kebahagiaan *saya lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata*

"Ayo Minnie lempar buket bunganya!" teriak gadis-gadis itu yang sekarang sedang siap menangkap seikat mawar berwarna putih

HUP

Seorang gadis cantik menangkapnya dengan sigap , lalu ia tersenyum sambil mencium bau harum bunga mawar itu. Tampak gadis itu berbalik dan melambaikan tanganya ke seorang namja yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dia berdiri

"Pangeran monkey aku mendapatkannya! Ayo segera menikah!" teriak gadis itu

"hahahahaha…." Terdengar suara gelak tawa setelah mendengar kata-kata dari gadis itu

"Aish….princess fishy , jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Kan malu!" kata namja itu sambil menghampiri gadisnya*yaelah nih pasangan kenapa lebay yak?

'Aku harap kita dapat cepat bersatu , my prince monkey' harap gadis yang di panggil putri fishy itu

Sementara Kyumin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagian melihat pasangan baru didepannya.

"Akhirnya kau jadi milikku juga minnie" bisik kyuhyun

"Seperti harapanmu , dan harapanku!" jawab Sungmin membalas senyuman kyuhyun  
>.<p>

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
